1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an undergarment with a pocket and, more particularly, to boxer shorts having a concealed pocket for securely and safely holding valuables and other items therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When most people leave their home they usually carry several items on their person including a driver's license or other form of identification, money and one or more keys, as well as possibly at least one credit card, a banking card (e.g. a debit card or ATM card), and one or more membership cards. These items are typically carried in a wallet or purse. There are times, however, when it is not practical or safe to carry a wallet or purse when a person is away from home. For instance, work-out garments worn when exercising often do not include pockets which are suitable for carrying the above-noted items. In other instances, it might be desirable to conceal money, credit cards and other valuable items and documents when traveling away from home, and especially in instances wherein there may be a risk of exposure to crime.
Traditional pockets found on outer garments such as trousers, shorts, shirts and jackets, are not always a secure place to carry valuables and other items, such as those identified above. Because the pocket openings on these garments are often left open, when a person sits down the items contained in the pockets are prone to accidentally fall out. Not surprisingly, keys, money and other valuables are often lost when carried loosely in pants or jacket pockets. Further, the open visibility and ease of access to conventional pockets make them prime targets to crime.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a garment which includes a concealed pocket for carrying valuables and other items in a safe and secure manner. More specifically, there remains an urgent need for an undergarment, and particularly boxer shorts, which provides for a considerably large pocket which is concealed and which is structured and disposed to safely and securely contain one or more items therein including, but not limited to, credit cards, I.D. cards, membership cards, paper and coin currency, important documents, one or more keys and/or one or more items of jewelry.